


First Love

by PacketOfSuga



Category: B.A.P, GOT7, K-pop, Monsta X (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Angst and Tragedy, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Grumpy Min Yoongi | Suga, Humor, Jeon Jungkook Is Bad at Feelings, Kidnapping, Kim Taehyung | V & Park Jimin Are Best Friends, Kim Taehyung | V Is a Little Shit, M/M, Min Yoongi | Suga Is Bad at Feelings, Min Yoongi | Suga Is Whipped, Minor Character(s), Plot, Protective Min Yoongi | Suga, Tags Are Hard, Tags Contain Spoilers, jimin has a sister
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-01-15 20:05:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12327933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PacketOfSuga/pseuds/PacketOfSuga
Summary: Ridley was adopted when she was very young by Jimin's parents.Jimin convinces her to apply to the same music college that he and his friends are going to. She gives in eventually but there's a slight problem. And that problem is one of Jimin's friends, Yoongi.Okay okay... She had a crush on him.But not like that matters, she's just Jimin's annoying kid sister to him. That's all she'll ever be.Or so she thought.





	1. Chapter 1

Ridley shoved the door opened to her dorm and made her way over to her side of the room before dropping her stuff on her bed. She went back to the door and closed it before noticing the other side was empty. Damn it. Her brother promised her that he would take her back to their house to grab the rest of her things. Pulling out her phone she dialed his number. 

He didn’t answer. After calling him a couple more times and realizing he wasn’t going to answer she left their room and went across the hall. As she was about to knock on the door it opened. 

“Oh. Hi Rid.” Kim Taehyung greeted her as he closed the door behind him. 

“Do you know where Jimin is? He’s supposed to talk me home to get the rest of my stuff,” she questioned. 

“Uhh… He’s at dance practice with Jungkook and Hobi hyung so in the practice room. But he’s not going to be done for a while, he must’ve forgotten.” he explained, trying to walk around her. Ridley cursed under her breath. 

“Well, mom said if we don’t get my stuff out today she’s throwing it out. Can you drive me? Please?” She clasped her hands in front of her and pouted at him. Taehyung chuckled.

“I would but Jin hyung and I have practice. I’d go ask Joonie hyung.” Taehyung took her by the shoulders and moved her out of his way so he could start on his way down the hall. 

“Namjoonie doesn’t have his license!” Ridley yelled after him. 

“Then ask Yoongi hyung.” Taehyung called over his shoulder before disappearing down the stairs. Ridley let out a groan before stomping her way to Yoongi and Hoseok’s  dorm. 

She pounded on the door and then waited. Eventually, he opened the door and sighed. 

“What?” he asked. 

“You need to drive me to my house,” Ridley stated. Yoongi raised an eyebrow at her. 

“I’m sorry what? I don’t think I’m obligated to do anything for you, kid.” He crossed his arms over his chest, looking down at her. 

She sighed, “Look I really need to get my stuff. Jimin’s busy everyone else is busy, you’re my only option right now. So please Yoongi?” He stared at her for a long minute. 

“Yoongi what?” he asked eventually. She rolled her eyes. 

“Yoongi oppa, please.” she corrected herself. He smiled a little and grabbed his keys. 

“Let’s go.”


	2. Chapter 2

Ridley tugged at the hem of her skirt as her and Yoongi sat in his car outside of her house. She was really counting on her brother being with her. Maybe she’ll be lucky and Jihyun will be there. Yoongi looked over at the younger girl sensing that she was uncomfortable. 

“Do you want me to come in with you?” he asked after a minute. Ridley looked up at him, chewing on her lip. She knew she should say no. But she didn’t want to be alone. Yoongi turned his car off and unbuckled his seatbelt, not waiting for her to respond. 

She looked back down at her legs, “You don’t have to.” she mumbled. 

“I will. Just in case a certain little girl needs help.” he patted her head, making her scowl at him. 

“I’m not a little girl.” she huffed.

He chuckled, “You sure about that, cupcake?” The nickname caught Ridley off guard. Yoongi had never called her anything but ‘kid’ since they’ve met. 

“Uhh… Let’s just go in.” Ridley stuttered. Yoongi didn’t catch that he said anything out of the ordinary so Ridley’s sudden awkwardness confused him but he followed her into her house. 

“Should you-” he began but she quickly turned around and covered his mouth. 

“Don’t say a word.” she whispered pleadingly. Any other time he would have snapped at her for telling him what to do but she was practically begging him with her eyes and he couldn’t bring himself not to listen. She led him to a small room off to the side. She let out a little puff of air in surprise of the state of her room. Half of her things were missing, broken, or thrown across her room, “What the fuck?” she breathed. 

A million thoughts were running through Yoongi’s head. Why did they have to be quiet? Why did she look so scared? Why was her room trashed? 

“Ridley?” a quiet voice asked from the doorway behind him and he tensed. He turned to see Jimin’s younger brother, “Oh Yoongi hyung. Hey.” Jihyun smiled at him. Ridley smiled sadly at her brother and walked over to hug him, “You came at a great time honestly. Mom and dad aren’t home.” 

“What happened here?” Yoongi questioned, gesturing to the room.

“Ah.. Mom had a moment.” Jihyun scratched the back of his neck, “Where’s Jimin?”

“Busy.” Ridley explained as Yoongi said, “A moment?” Ridley locked eyes with the older male and shook her head. 

“It doesn’t matter.” she sighed. 

The three of them spent their time gathering all of Ridley’s stuff out of her room and bringing it to Yoongi’s car. As they were moving the last couple boxes of things a car pulled into the driveway. Ridley made a small noise that sounded like a whimper when she recognized the couple in the car and Jihyun sighed. 

“They aren’t that bad to you Ridley.” he pointed out. 

She nodded, “I know.” She shoved the box she was holding into Yoongi’s car and closed the door before standing there and waiting. Yoongi came up behind her and laid a comforting hand on her lower back. Her breath hitched. What was with him today? The car door slammed, jerking Ridley out of her thoughts. 

“Hello Ridley.” the short women greeted her tightly. 

“Hi mom.” 


	3. Chapter 3

Yoongi’s hands gripped the steering wheel tight enough for his knuckles to turn white. Ridley was bunching the hem of her skirt in her hands again, tears flowing down her face. He wanted to say something, anything, to calm the girl but couldn’t think of anything so they stayed sitting in silence. 

He was pissed off. 

A soft sob escaped from Ridley’s lips, “Th-they tried to get rid of her.” she looked down at the tiny white kitten in her lap, “They wanted to g-give her to a shelter.” He took one of his hands off the steering wheel and placed it on her back, rubbing gently. He shushed her quietly, not knowing what else to do. If anyone else had tried to bring an animal in his car he would’ve said fuck no. But he couldn’t say no to her. Why couldn’t he say no to her? He sighed. What the hell were they going to do? You can’t bring a cat into the dorm. Shit. Things went so wrong. 

 

It started off calmly. Ridley and her parents hugged, they were talking to each other nicely. Then Ridley remembered something. 

“Where is my cat?” she asked quietly, interrupting the conversation her brother and her dad were having. Her mother rolled her eyes. 

“That measly thing? We’re getting rid of it. It’s in the car. We were bringing it to the shelter but saw you guys in the driveway and stopped.” she explained. 

Ridley’s mouth dropped open, “You can’t get rid of her.” Her mother huffed, “Mom you can’t get rid of her.” 

“It’s just an annoyance.” 

“ _ She _ is a living animal.” Ridley snapped. The two of them argued for a long time before Ridley was sobbing. She could hardly get her words out she was crying that hard. And her mother started yelling at her for crying over “something so stupid”. 

Before he knew it Ridley was grabbing the cat out of her parents' car and storming back over to his, shutting herself-- and the cat-- in. He was left standing there shocked, not knowing whether to yell at her or her parents. 

He looked back and forth between the two cars and then uttered a quick, “It was nice seeing you again,” to her parents and her brother and went to his car. 

He said nothing about the cat. 

He didn’t even like cats, he was a dog person. 

What the hell was wrong with him? 

“I’m s-sorry.” Ridley whimpered. Yoongi pried her hand off her skirt and held it. 

“It’s okay, doll,” he assured her. Ridley stared at their intertwined hands with confusion. He doesn’t just… touch people. 

“What are we gonna do?” Ridley moaned, “We can’t bring a cat in the dorm! But we can’t get rid of her…” Yoongi’s mind went to the offer that the school gave him and sighed. Was he really going to do this for her? 

He heard himself saying, “I’ll take her.” Before he made up his mind. 

“You live in the dorm though?” Ridley questioned. 

Yoongi sighed again, avoiding eye contact, “The school offered me a place on campus as the year ended last year. I’ll just tell them that I accept that offer and I’ll keep her with me there.” Ridley stared at him in confusion. Why would the school offer him that? And why did it seem like there was another part of the story that he wasn’t telling her? 

“You’ll live alone?” she asked. He shook his head. 

“No, I’ll live with a couple other boys at the school. I’ve seen the place, it’s nice. It’s not far from any of my classes. Not too far from the dorm either so you can come visit her whenever.” he explained. Yoongi was cursing himself out in his head. He can stay in that house if he teaches piano lessons at the school. He didn’t even want that position. So why was he taking it? For Ridley? God, what was wrong with him lately? 

Ridley sniffled and wiped her eyes, “Thank you oppa.” she uttered. 

Ah. Right.  _ That’s  _ what was wrong with him. This girl is too cute to say no to. Especially when she stops being a brat.


	4. Chapter 4

Yoongi finished bringing all his things into his room in the house and huffed, glaring at the wall. Why in the world did he do this? 

“Hey, man, I don’t know what that wall did to you but don’t glare at it too hard you’ll scared it.” A voice said from the doorway of his room. He turned to find a boy with black hair leaning against the doorframe with a lazy smile on his lips. Yoongi nodded, not amused. The boy cleared his throat, “Uh... I’m Jackson, by the way.” 

Yoongi frowned and mumbled, “Yoongi.”  

Jackson’s eyes lit up, “Oh you’re Namjoon’s friend.” Yoongi nodded again, “I-” 

Yoongi cut him off, “Look, I don’t want to be rude but I’m not really here to make friends I just-” He heard a door slam and stood and walked to his doorway, looking to see who it was. Ridley walked in holding the cat next to a boy with pink hair. Jackson’s eyes found where Yoongi was looking and grinned. 

“Kihyun hyung!” Jackson waved to the older member, “You’re back.” 

“And you brought a stray.” Yoongi saw a boy with cotton candy colored hair lean against the banister, peering down at the front door, “Oh, and she has a cat.” Kihyun rolled his eyes. 

“She was waiting outside and it’s cold so I told her to come in.” Kihyun explained, “Her name is Ridley.”

“I told you I’d be right back.” Yoongi sighed. 

Ridley huffed, “Well it’s freezing outside Yoongi.” she snapped. He stepped forward and leaned against the banister, raising an eyebrow. 

“What?” 

“No. I’m not playing this game.” Ridley glared up at him. 

“Cupcake, Yoongi  _ what _ ?” he prompted. 

“Yoongi, shut  _ up _ .” The two of them glared at each other till the boy leaning against the banister with Yoongi laughed. 

“Well, this is awkward.” he chuckled, “I’m Daehyun by the way.” he said, “Just so you know, my friends are always here,” he explained, “The ones that actually live here are of course Jackson, Kihyun, and I then there’s Jihoon. The rest of them are strays that hang out here. Is this your girlfriend?” Yoongi and Ridley both shook their heads and began protesting and talking over one another, “Okay okay I believe you.” Daehyun cut them off while laughing, “The sexual tension must be coming from Jackson and Kihyun then.” The other boys burst into laughter. Yoongi rolled his eyes and nodded toward his room. 

“Come on, cupcake, hurry up before I change my mind about this.” he said before disappearing into the room. Ridley ran up the stairs, smiling at the other boys. 

“Nice to meet you.” she called over her shoulder as she followed Yoongi into his room. She looked around the room and closed the door before setting the cat on the ground, “Okay so you have all of her things,” she mused as she looked at the stuff piled in the corner, “Her name is Mocha, in case you’ve forgotten.” 

This was really happening, he was seriously moving into this house with a bunch of strangers just so he can  _ take care of her cat _ . 

What the fuck was wrong with him? 

“Yeah yeah I remember.” he waved his hand, dismissively. Ridley plopped herself down onto his freshly made bed and leaned against the wall. 

She was shocked he agreed to this. He’s never done her favor before. 

Well. 

Except that time when he picked her up from school. 

 

_ Ridley stood on the sidewalk, strands of her jet-black locks plastered to her face. Her black and white pleated skirt and white shirt, along with her black tie, clung to her body. Her brother was supposed to pick her up from school about an hour ago. It was pouring and it seemed like he forgot about her. It wasn’t that surprising to her that he was late, but he had never been  _ this  _ late. She would’ve stayed inside out of the rain if she hadn’t already walked out of the building and found it awkward to walk back in, especially now that she was dripping wet. She hunched over her phone to try and block it from the rain. As she was sending another text to her brother a car drove up and stopped in front of her, the passenger side window rolling down.  _

_ “Ridley?” a deep voice that she didn’t recognize called out of the car, “Park Ridley?” he asked again. Her body tensed when she heard her full name.  _

_ “Who’s asking?” she shot back, having to raise her voice to be heard over the pouring rain. Her thin white shirt clung to her as a shiver shook her body.  _

_ The man sighed, “Min Yoongi. I’m a friend of Jimin’s he told me to pick you up,” he explained.  _

_ “Why didn’t he come?” she snapped, suddenly suspicious. Thunder clapped loudly followed by a bright flash of lightning, making the small black haired girl flinch.  _

_ “He’s busy right now, would you get in the car already? You’re gonna get sick and Jimin’s going to try and kill me. Hurry up,” Yoongi huffed, sounding annoyed.  _

_ “No thanks. I don’t know you and I don’t trust you. How do I know you’re not trying to kidnap me or something?” She peered in the window at the blonde haired man and saw him roll his eyes, “It could happen!”  _

_ “Look, kid, I really don’t have time for this so would you please just hurry up and get in.” Ridley crossed her arms over her chest.  _

_ “I already told you no,” she stated. Yoongi huffed and pressed a couple buttons on his phone.  _

_ “What hyung?” Her brother's voice came through the speakers of the car.  _

_ “You stupid kid sister won’t get in my damn car cause she thinks I’m trying to kidnap her,” Yoongi explained. Jimin sighed.  _

_ “Rid, I’m sorry I got hung up and Yoongi hyung offered to pick you up cause he had a free minute,” Jimin said. Ridley shot a sheepish smile at the older man and got in the car.  _

_ “Oh. Okay. Thanks,” she mumbled. Jimin said goodbye then hung up. Yoongi shook his head as he began driving. “Sorry,” she whispered.  _

_ “What was that?” Yoongi inquired, sending her a look.  _

_ “I said sorry, okay?” she snapped, crossing her arms again. This girl was really getting on Yoongi’s nerves. _

_ “Sorry,  _ what _?” he prompted.  _

_ “Sorry my brothers friend who scared the shit out of me?” Ridley glared at him. He glanced over at her, unamused.  _

_ “I’m older than you, and don’t try to tell me I’m not I’m older than your brother and he’s older than you. Weren’t you taught honorifics?” The fact that her not using honorifics made him so upset was shocking to her. She knew it was the culture but… It was so  _ strange _ , Jimin never got upset with her when she didn’t call him oppa.  _

_ “Sorry oppa.” Sarcasm was dripping from her voice.  _

_ “Good girl. Next time do it without the sass.” As if indicating the end of the conversation he turned the radio up loud. She recognized the song and had to hold herself back from gasping. This was her go to song to practice ice skating with. She knew every single note, every chord. She went and where the dynamics in the song would get stronger. She knew where to put flips and twirls.  _

_ She leaned her head back against the seat and closed her eyes, imagining herself on the ice.  _

_ He pulled up to a large building and parked the car, getting ready to get out. Ridley opened her eyes when the music stopped and peered through the pouring rain to the building in front of them. _

_ “Wait. Where are we?” she questioned. Yoongi paused for a minute, looking over the dripping wet girl.  _

_ “Jimin didn’t tell you,” he mused. He shook his head, turning his car off, “Not my job,” he muttered before getting out. He walked into the building and Ridley rushed to follow.  _

_ “Wait- Wait up!” she called, running after the older male. She followed him into the building and towards a room, “Wait Yoongi!”  _

_ He shoved open the door, “Yoongi what?” he called over his shoulder.  _

_ “Oh for fucks sake. Yoongi oppa. What hasn’t Jimin told me?” she hissed. She entered the room behind him and stopped dead after seeing the six men sitting on the floor, “Uh.”  _

_ “I brought your little sister.” Yoongi rubbed his eyes as the door slammed shut behind her. Her eyes scanned the six other men before landing on her brother.  _

_ “What’s going on?” she asked. Jimin looked at her sheepishly.  _

_ “Uh hey Rid…” he said, ignoring her question. She crossed her arms over her chest and glared at him.  _

_ “Park Jimin you tell me what’s going on right now. Is this where you’ve been disappearing to?”  _

_ Yoongi huffed as he lowered himself to the floor, “So that’s why she doesn’t know how to talk to her elders. Jimin lets her talk however she wants to him. What a mouth on this one.” Yoongi scoffed, laying down on the floor. Ridley could tell already that she wasn’t going to get along with him.  _

_ “Okay, these are my friends. Kim Taehyung, you know him. Jeon Jungkook-”  _

_ “That’s the one that you-”  _

_ Jimin rushed over and clamped his hand over her mouth laughing awkwardly, “Heh.. Shut up Ridley… Anyways, Kim Namjoon, Kim Seokjin, and Jung Hoseok. You already met Yoongi hyung. We’ve been like… How do I put this?” He fiddled with his hands.  _

_ “We’ve been dancing and working on music together.” Yoongi said from his spot on the floor.  _

_ “...Yeah…” Jimin mumbled. Ridley’s eyes lit up.  _

_ “That’s so cool. Can you show me?”  _

 

“Uhh hello? Cupcake?” Yoongi was waving his hand in front of her face. She blinked. 

“Wh-What?” she looked up at him. 

“You spaced out,” He frowned at her, “Come on. I’m taking you to your dorm, you need to get some rest.” 


End file.
